The tale of a thousand fox spirit
by Secret Maiden's Garden
Summary: “Upon falling for Natsume Hyuuga, I am willing to do anything for him. I may have a selfish and parochial view on love initially but eventually I learn the true meaning of love.” Mikan said as she looked up to meet Hotaru’s pair of violet eyes.


Plot- While fighting a war in the desert, Natsume Hyuuga, a hidden prince that no one knows owns a very powerful troop, saves a beauty Mikan Sakura and brings her to his castle. He doesn't know her true identity - a thousand year fox spirit.

* * *

On the fifteen of October in Chinese Calender, we all call it the special fifth day. It was also during the Chin and Han era in hundred centuries ago, Prince Natsume leads his own troops in a raid on bandits in the desert.

"Prince, how should we surprise the Yung bandits?" asked the commander, Ruka Nogi dressed in a black armour and carrying a heavy sword. The Prince grinned and Ruka immediately know that his best friend wanted to play dirty this time. He sighed.

"Just stop calling me prince, Ruka. I dont want my identity to be expose or we will be in deep shit." Natsume hissed at his buddy. His troops were the most powerful troop ever in all over his big country, Fire. It was lead by Prince Natsume and his members are Ruka Nogi the commander, Yu Tobita the strategy genius, Yome Kokoro, Youichi Hijiri, Mochiage and Kitsuneme are the right hand side helpers and the other twenty are the fighters and finally Tsubasa Ando is the second hand commander.

Natsume looked around the desert and took out his compass to see which way he should go. He shook it and placed it steady on his palm.

"West." He said looking at the side.

_It's going to be interesting. I wonder what awaits us._

_"_We are taking the West." shouted Ruka and everyone started moving. Everyone galloped away.

**In the meantime**

"You know what?" asked the leader of the Yung bandit as he travel his hand around her upper shoulder. The brunette lady looked at him with her beautifully shaped eyes, those lovely sad brown eyes. She then shook her head.

"You are the most beautiful maiden i've ever met." He answered looking at her filled with lust. The lady didn't move as she travel her eyes on his chest... what she wanted now is _.....The heart._

She licked her lips and the man thought that she needed something like he does. He looked at her only covered by a simple revealing clothes. Those white gown was a bit too tight and it slung impeccably to the curves, the man's heart was racing like horses on race and he honestly did not know that there's such beauty exist. Those delicious looking lips, those beautifully shaped breast, hips , butt and almost everything about her seriously make him crazy for her. The leader of Yung bandit couldn't resist anymore and pin her down on the bed immediately.

Her eyes widened, but said nothing. The man gripped her arms tightly, looking at her, wanting sex now.

Before he could even start, there were noises everywhere outside his large comfortable tent. The man curses under his breath and looked at the maiden again before he get up. She looked away, definitely doesn't want to have sex with this man. Well, she's still a virgin anyway and was difficultly caught by the leader of the Yung bandit in the desert a few days ago.

He got up and was suddenly stab by a knife. The maiden heard the sound and quickly sit up to see. She looked at the man on the floor shocked. Is she going to be killed later? She looked away slowly and grabbed the bed sheet to protect herself.

Her eyes dancing like wild fire, practically looking at nothing. Those lone colour in her eyes were menacing. Suddenly she was carried by someone. She looked up and was met by both crimson eyes.

_Beautiful...like crystal_

She was capture by those piercing eyes, she couldn't looked away, they were just too beautiful but there was something bothering her about these eyes. "Have I seen him somewhere before?" she thought. She was carried outside and suddenly some electrical shock hit her nerve slightly. _What is he?_ She shifted her position and jump away from him and landed safely on the floor. She looked back at that guy.

He was shocked at her movement. He too looked back at her. Standing so coolly, observing her closely. "A rare maiden." he thought. "What are you?" he asked her softy, hoping that she is not on that bandits side. She paused an looked at her surrounding. There were a bunch of bandits were captured and everything was a mess. No trees but sand. Right. We are all on the desert.

"I was captured by the Yung bandits." she answered shortly as she watch him get closer every second. His ruby eyes were twinkling in interest as he carried her bridal style again.'Don't move.' he whispered to her. She obey quietly. She let him carry her as they made their way out of the Yung bandits' territory. He then slowly place her on the horse and one quick swing on his leg. He's up on the horse and galloped away with his troops.

His troops were happily grinning and laughing while galloping bringing along the other bandits and made them their slave on the way before they reached back to the land and freed them. Those rules were made by the prince, knowing that they are not bad guys but since they were once bandits, the guards will have to separate them far away from each other and start a new life again. That is why the Fire country is so strong because almost half of the citizen were experience in fighting, war and was trained to be good at directions like in sea and desert but if they didn't follow the rules, messing up the towns and forming a new bandits will immediately sent to jail or either be sentence for execution. The country is always tightly guard. There are always strong armies around the town, so no one dare to disobey.

The land is strict and friendly. It seem like some bandits had even forgotten that they were once bandit and enjoy the life they had now.

Natsume grinned on the victory and looked at the woman in front of him. She's innocent and beautiful. He wonder where she came from.

* * *

The brunette lady notice the man behind her was starring at her. "I wonder if he really knows where he is going." she thought amusing since they are ridding on the same horse, she really didn't want to be lost in the desert with this man.

"I will bring you back to my land safely." She heard the man said.

"Why did you do this." She asked him firmly yet gentle, still looking in front, not facing him.

There was a pause. He himself didn't even know why he brought this woman with him too. This is so not him at all. He didn't care about woman because they only want him for his look and money but he still doesn't understand why did he brought her.

His troops were stealing glances at him too, wondering why did he bring this woman. Ruka was looking at him like some idiot. Everyone wanted to ask him about it but sensing their leader is too occupied, they decided to ask later.

"I don't know." he answer shortly before she asked him another.

"If you bring me to your land, what am i suppose to do?" She asked.

"Do you want to serve me?" he asked, pressing his body on her as he close his eyes and smell her scent. The lady knew but didn't bother to move away or say anything. It's just weird but it made her feel so safe, so comfortable. She just liked it and just being this close to him had left an indelible

"Yes. I do." the answer came out without her realise that she's totally giving into him. Waiting for the man replied instead she get no words.

"So, he is a reticent man, huh?" she thought looking down as she play with her only golden bangle with creative curve on. The man saw it and lean more closer to her to have a look on the bangle too. It's beautiful. he thought. Unfortunately he didn't know that she didn't like the way he lean closer to her. It gives her unwanted feelings.

"Do you have a name?" he asked as he pressed his cheek on hers. He liked the scent he smell from her. This made her jump a little. Knowing that she got uncomfortable with it, the man didn't even make a move but instead he said "You have to get use to it, you are now under me."

"Yes. I have a name, master." she answered back politely.

"Mikan. Sir."

"Nice name. Mine's Natsume Hyuuga." he whispered in her ears. He seriously like to be very close to her and he wonder why. All his troops were looking at him shocked.

_DID THE NATSUME HYUUGA JUST DID THAT?_

_-  
_

After a moment, Mikan got shock on the name. Natsume? Hyuuga? Isn't that's the name of a prince of Fire? She looked back at him and saw him looked away. She understand he didn't want her to burst out saying it. So she intend to keep quiet for now.

"Shit. Not another Hyuuga! I already had enough of it centuries ago, That Hyuuga killed my mother, destroyed my home and cut my tail had already got me furious enough to killed that man and his family. I thought i had finished them off, why another now? Did they hide some of the Hyuugas that time? No wonder those crimson eyes seem so familiar to me and that means his family had pass through many generations?" She thought angrily.

The man got notice of her reaction and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

She blushed immediately. She cursed herself why is she so effected by such small kiss.

Natsume saw her blush and thought it was pretty cute and continue teasing her by nibbling her ear making her moan softly, kissing her cheek and so on so fort.

After a while, Mikan got furious by his act and turn to face him angrily.

Unfortunately they were both so close that Mikan had her lips landed on Natsume lips.

They were both shock at first but Mikan quickly turn away. Curses under her breath.

"I never knew you wanted it so quickly. We just met you know. But don't worried, i like it anyway,." He teased, tightening his grip around her wrist and grabbed her gown slightly, not letting it go.

"Shut up." Mikan whispered, knowing that her heart was pumping like she had never felt before or is it the galloping that made her heart jumping up and down?

Suddenly her eyes looked menacing and Natsume felt it too, but he didn't bother about it. He stopped his tease and pressed his cheek on hers, sitting more closely to her and tighten his hold.

"I will definitely eliminate the Hyuuga's. Just watch me." She thought glaring down at her golden bangle.

-

-

-

_'As the highest thousand fox spirit__, I will eliminate them all this time. , I will'_

* * *

So tell me what you think. I am not really good t writing stories but i had a lot of amazing ideas. Please review.


End file.
